Annual Speical
by Twister91
Summary: A year! A Year since Chapter 1 of 'An Unexpected Visit! so here is a small Annual Speical I though i would do to celebrate! so enjoy! NO FLAMES! thank you!


A/N: Yes! It has been a year! A YEAR! Since I first posted my first story! Now that I look back on it...that story sucked! (no offense to younger people who hate swearing) But! This is just a small recap of all the stories I have done! Oh! I won't do my wee Small ones cause i canne be bothered! And when i mean small i mean like a quarter page then break...maybe...if your lucky, well enjoy! And Hope you enjoyed last years stories and enjoy this years' story!

Annual Special

A year has past, and many things has happened, from Jet's arrival, to Malachite's birth, to meeting many friends, so sit back, relax and enjoy this wee story! I am Caitlyn Louise Momeniya! I was born 30th March, 1991, and damn proud of it!

There was a loud thud, an loud ow and a groan, Caitlyn sat up in bed, her hair all over the place and she pushed the covers off her, she looked over the side of the bed and saw Ryou laying on the floor, looking at her sheepishly.

"Keep doing that Ryou I'm never gonna sleep in," Caitlyn yawned

"Sorry honey," Ryou replied, he got up and kissed her. "Go back to sleep,"

"Can't now can I?" she sighed and got up, she wobbled slightly and leaned against the wall, she panted heavily, Ryou grew very concerned.

"Cait-chan?" he started

"I'm fine," she replied, she shook her head and went into the bathroom and got changed. Ryou sighed heavily and waited for her, 10 minutes later Cait walks out and picked up a brush and started brushing her hair, Jet walked in.

"Hey Cait! Hey Ryou!" she said happily, she heard Cait groan a reply and sighed. "You forgot what day it is today huh?"

"Um...it's the 30th of March...right?" Cait said, clearly still sleeping.

"...yeah and what happens on the 30th of March," Jet asked, getting impatient

"...Um...the sun raises on this sunny Thursday?" Cait replied, she yawned and walked out the room.

"I CANNE BELEIVE SHE FORGOT HER OWN BIRTHDAY!" Jet screamed, she panted and sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Hey, she's still half asleep here, she will wake up soon and realize," Ryou said, Jet sighed again

"I hope so, otherwise she will have a heart attack for her party," Jet answered, she walked out, Ryou went to go get changed and walked out their room too and headed for the main room. Cait was no where in sight.

"...Where is Cait?" he asked, everyone other than Onyx shrugged.

"Who cares," Onyx muttered, in a flash Onyx had a sword to his throat and looked at Ryou, flatly. "...That was meant to scare me? I've seen worse things!... including you sister's bedroom.." Onyx shuddered at the thought of the bright pink and brilliant white walls and everything cute and fluffy.

"WHAT!" Ryou growled and Onyx boredly swatted his sword away and got up and walked out,

"Cait's in her study again by the way," Onyx mumbled. Ryou put his sword away and growled slightly.

"I'm gonna kill him one day," he whispered.

"Join the club!" Jet told him, everyone nodded and Ryou laughed.

"We should team up against him eh?" he said, everyone laughed and nodded.

"Sure!" they replied, then Ryou left. Cait was indeed in her study, but she was buried under miles of paper, a faint snoring was heard too.

"...She fell asleep? ...already?" he shook his head in shook and laughed. "She always does this! Just when I think I have figured her out she does something and throws that idea out the window!" he walked over to her and removed the paper and shook her awake.

"WHAT WHN WHERE WHY!" she yelped. She looked around and calmed down when she saw Ryou's friendly face. "Oh...konnichiwa Ryou-chan," she smiled.

"Konnichiwa to you too, you awake now?" he joked, Cait laughed.

"Yesh! Indeed I am!" she beamed

"...So what day is it?" Ryou asked her

"...Thursday?" she replied

"...yes...what else,"

"...30th March?"

"...and?"

"...um...it's midday?" Cait replied, Ryou slapped his forehead.

"It begins with B," he hinted.

"..." Cait looked at her calender "...OH! MY BIRTHDAY!"

"FINALLY!" Ryou laughed, Caitlyn beamed to hide her embarrassment.

"So! When am I getting my presents?" she asked hyperly.

"Um...later?" he started to back away from his hyperactive wife.

"But I want 'em now!" she complained, she pouted and Ryou ran out the room, Cait blinked for 2 hours and then shrugged.

(Later)

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Amanda greeted, everyone jumped out their skins "...no need for that now!" everyone jumps back into their skins and looked at her, She and Chazz were standing in the doorway.

"So where is the birthday girl?" Chazz asked.

"Dunno, blinking stupidly most likely," Sprx remarked, Amanda gave him a flat look and hit him her two shoes and a boot (don't ask!).

"Ahem!" she said, in her funny way of saying it, making most laugh.

"C'mon Cait will be here soon," Onyx sighed. Everyone turned out the lights and hid, there was a loud ow and everyone looked to see Amanda rolling on the floor holding her foot, which she banged on something.

"...help?" she said, Chazz dragged her away, then Cait walked in.

"Yello? ...Damn! Must've gone out for pizza!" she muttered.

"PIZZA!" Amanda jumped up and everyone slapped their foreheads, then came out of hiding.

"Happy Birthday Caitlyn," they said, Amanda was busy trying to annoy Cait in telling her when Pizza was gonna be there. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Um...hi Mandz," she said and patted Amanda's head, Mandz took a wee hairy fit and Cait ran off and cowered behind Ryou. "Hey everyone..." she spotted the presents. "...W00T!" she rushed up the them and looked hyper again, she looked at a table and saw something that made her eyes look like they had a glimmer of evil in them. On the table was 2 crates of sprite, a sprite cake and a normal cake, there was also Irn-Bru cake for Amanda.

(After 4 hours of hyperactive fun)

Caitlyn was zooming around the place, giving people who gave her presents hugs and hitting people with a smelly tuna fish to those who didn't...like Onyx!

"W00t!" Cait was REALLY happy, she was jumping about all over the place, and everyone took cover, other than Amanda cause she was high on Irn-Bru.

* * *

Me: W00T! 

Jet: a year already! Whoa...passed quickly didn't it

Onyx: not quickly enough (Amanda randomly walks in and hits him with a smelly Tuna fish) ...ok...too random...

Malachite: ...ok...I'm freaked...(gets kissed by Zakuro and hugs her) normal now!

Eclipse: brothers! Too easy pleased!

Lunar: ¬.¬ Can't say the same here, (glares at Solar)

Solar: (growls back) go snog Tyr then!

Lunar: (slaps him and walks out)

Solar: ...ow...

Me: ...anyway! It's my birthday! And a year since me first story! So see ya! Enjoy this year's story!


End file.
